pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Toola
'Toola '''is a pygmy character who appears the Pocket God comics. She is a member of Sun's tribe of female pygmies. She first appeared in ''A Quest Called Tribe. Physical Description Toola is a pygmy who has light-blue eyes. Her top is made out of what looks like coconuts. She also appears to wear makeup. She has a light blue rag similar to Booga's, but it is less tattered, and has what appears to be golden beads supporting it. Toola is the only pygmy to wear lipstick, and she also does not seem to have a pale spot around her mouth like the other pygmies do. Toola has blonde hair with a few bangs and is held up in a large ponytail with blue coral. There are also a couple strings of hair jutting from the lower-sides of her head, one of them having one or two small beads. Personality "You'll nevah get away with this!" ''-Toola By her appearance, Toola likes boys, unlike Kinsee. She actually desires to be the "belle of the ball". Also, she was said to be flirty (although this isn't often shown in the comics) and naturally mother-like. She also hates her looks getting messed up, as shown on Issues 21-22 where she worries much for her hair's condition. She also regards her beauty as her "weapon" according to issue 17. In [[The Pygmies Strike Back!|''The Pygmies Strike Back!]], she tends to annoy Linsee a little and nearly gets captured by an automaton. Toola often replaces the ending of words that end in 'er' for 'ah'. She also says the term 'like' in certain phrases, mostly when describing something. Her hippie-like nature is similar to Dooby's. Relationships Teela Toola may have looked down on Teela like the rest of the tribe for being a nerd. However, gains more respect for her during the Gem-Cell Research arc. She is greatly saddened when Teela dies, showing her care for her. Linsee She has been shown to annoy Linsee by running from dying even though she regenerates, calling herself a hopeless romantic, and looking at her reflection from the green gems. Kinsee Kinsee is shown to be annoyed at Toola for actually liking the boys and possibly jealous of her beauty. Sun Sun is annoyed for Toola stated that Ooga is her boyfriend and how Sun, Ooga, and Nooby and in a "Bermuda Love Triangle". Booga Booga states that he's in love with Toola the first time he sees her. They barely made any interactions with each other. The only time is when they were seen dancing together at the party. Klak Klak also stated he's in love with Toola. Though his feeling for her may have faded since he's close with Moon. He still treats her on friendly terms. Dooby The two are shown to be on good terms. She listened to his story and high-fived him when they beat the Sea-weed monster. Also during the party, when Toola was dancing, Dooby was checking her out. It's unknown if this implies they would become a couple. Trivia *Toola's possible counterpart is Dooby, because of their hippie-like personalities, and beliefs relying on Mother Nature. *Booga tends to dance with Toola when Kinsee attempts to ditch him. *Her tagline for Issue 25 is "The Flirty Earth-Mother", while is most other media she is referred to as "The Hottie". *Toola is the one of the only three pygmies to have blue eyes, other two being Sun and Ooga. *Despite stating she's a hopeless romantic and called the hottie by the creators, Toola barely has an romantic screen time with the boys. Category:Pocket God Comic Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Pygmies Category:Females